A True Paragon
"The mistress of grace and beauty" Both of Taylor’s parents were in the Alliance Navy. She was born in the year 4.11.2154. Taylor grew to love space travel as she spent her childhood on ships and stations as her family transferred from posting to posting, never staying in one location for more than a few years. Following in her parent's footsteps, she enlisted at the age of eighteen into the N7 Special Forces program. Her service number is 5923-AC-2826. Early in her military career she found herself facing an overwhelming enemy force. Taylor risked her own life to save her fellow soldiers and defeat the enemy despite the impossible odds. Her bravery and heroism have earned her medals and recognition from the Alliance fleet, most notably the Star of Terra. She became a War Hero and single-handedly repelled an attack by Batarian slavers on Elysium. Taylor's amazing charisma and experience in the Alliance Navy gave her the skills of a great leader and master stratedgist. In her training she gained a foundness for new tech brought by the Citidel. She became an expert of unitlizing such devices like the Omni-Tool. Through master the Omni-Tool she bacame the top Engineer in her class. She initially assigned to the SSV Normandy as Executive Officer. Shepard later becomes the first human to join the Spectres, an elite special task force for the Citadel Council. Taylor Shepard is voiced by Jenifer Hale, 'Mass Effect 1' Commander Taylor was order by the Alliance Military to retrieve the Beacon on the Earth colony planet known as Eden Prime. She had to fight her way through the enemy a techno-organic race known as the Geth who were led by Sarren; a traitorous Spectre of the Galactic community. Though Taylor defeated the Geth and retrieved the Beacon, she failed to capture Sarren. The Beacon had information on an ancient race known as the Protheans. While examining the Beacon she became linked to it as it poured into her brain data on the Protheans. Sarren also have data on the Protheans in his head, she was the last one to gain access to it as the Beacon self destructed. Taylor was tasked to hunt down Sarren and bring him to justice for his crimes he committed on Eden Prime. In her journey she gained the support of the Council as they gave her the status of a Spectre. She graciously took that status with honor as it enable her to the authority to take down Sarren by any means necessary. She latter gained powerful allies who shared a common interest in wanting to stop Sarren and the Geth in their plans to destroy the galaxy. Like Liara, the woman who she fell in love with. In the name of the Council and the Alliance Taylor performed good deeds and brought hope across the galaxy as she instigated the where abouts on Sarren. Her investigation led her to discover there was a greater threat behind Sarren's actions. The mechanical race known as the Reapers an ancient race who once destroyed and concur the galaxy only to disappear at a whim. Now they are back to destroy all organic life once and for all. Sarren's plan was to attack the Citadel; the Capital of the Galactic community. Taylor and her allies put a stop to her plans. The Citadel was saved, but Reapers are still out there and it is up Taylor to protect the galaxy against them. 'Engineer Talents:' *'Pistols'- NA *'Basic Armor'- NA *'Decryption'- NA *'Hacking'- NA *'Electronics Armor'- NA *'Damping'- NA *'First Aid'- NA *'Medicine'- NA *'Singularity'- NA *'Operative'- NA *'Charm'- NA *'Intimidate'- NA *'Spectre Training'- NA 'Equipment and Arsenal' Armor of choice- Onyx Class Light Armor 'Major Mass E'ffect 1 choices made: Taylor did every paragon choice available and romance Liara. Mass Effect 2 Identity code: 741.QLG.G17.F85.JAM.17P.5AG.111.J76.5D1.2G5.316 'Talents:' *'Overload- '''Ranked 3 *'Incinerate- Ranked 3 *Combat Drone- ' Attack Drone- Rank 4 "Artemis" *'Cryo Blast-''' Rank 2 *'AI Hacking- '''Rank 3 *'Tech Mastery- Mechanic- Ranked 4 *Neural Shock'- Neural Shockwave- Rank 4 'ME2 Equipment and Arsenal-' When it comes to controlling the battlefield, Taylor can not be matched. The Athena Assault model of the N7 armor complements her personality well. When he's not in the battlefield Taylor wears the Evening wear when commanding the Normandy. '''N7 Athena Assault Armor' Cerberus commissioned the Hestia Corporation to modify the N7 armor with the idea to make a more advance model. Hestia made the Athena Assault armor. The modifications consist of denser shields, quicker shield recharge, and higher ammo storage. It’s micro-frame computer monitors the body’s life signs and releases small quantities of medi-gel enabling the user to heal quicker from any attack. So far the Athena Assault armor never underwent mass production due to the fall of the Hestia Corporation from a Collector attack. Thankfully The Illusive Man secured the prototype. Parts-''' * '''Head: Sentry Interface- Increases shield strength by 5% * Body: Capacitor Chestplate- Reduces delay before shields start recharging by 10% * Shoulders: Asymmetrical Defense layer- Increases health by 5% *'Arms: Off hand Ammo Pack'- Increases spare ammo capacity by 10% * Legs: Ordinance Pack- Increase spare heavy weapon ammo by 10% * Coloers: Main body is a grayish purple, with pale blue details and white stripes. 'Major Mass Effect 2 choices made' Taylor never learn that Liara is responsible for her revival. In Taylor's perspective she felt that Liara wanted to end their relationship. So she romanced with Thane. = 'Mass Effect 3' 'Talents:' 'ME3 Equipment and Arsenal-' {C}Parts-''' '''Major Mass Effect 3 choices made {C}= 'Trivia and notes:' *In the Mass Effect facebook page. They are holding a contest to vote for which Female Shepard to be the face of Mass Effect. The 5th one looks like Taylor. *Taylor is the kind of girl who’ll do the right thing and will always find another way to resolve any situation and killing would be her last resort. Among the many battles she has won, the one should could never win is love. *Another version of Taylor exist in Robert Shepard's universe. * Liara and Taylor were in a relationship, but Taylor was killed by the Collectors only to be resurrected by Cerberus. Though Taylor is unaware that Liara is responsible for her resurrection, the two drifted apart when they had their reunion. * After the situation with Liara and the stress on the events to come, Taylor found comfort with Samara. It came to a point where Taylor wanted to explore a relationship with Samara. Though Samara had feelings for Taylor as well, she rejected out of fear of what could happen. With all this emotional turmoil Taylor looked to Thane for counseling. This led to Taylor and Thane falling in love, but Taylor worries for Thane for he is dying. In the end of her mission against the Collectors Taylor plans to take Thane to the desert. *Garrus has a crush on Taylor, but is too scared to admit to it out of fear of loosing their relationship. * Taylor had a prototype L3 chip implanted into her brain, which gave her limited biotic abilities. The chip was a less advance model and she was only able to create Biotic Singularities to throw forward to her enemies. The L3 chip was damaged when the Lazarus Project resurrected her. * Taylor’s armor is named after the Athena Greek goddess of wisdom and craftsmanship. A goddess that is usually portrayed as one of the most benevolent goddesses . . .strong, fair, and merciful. Which fits Taylor’s personality perfectly. * Inspired by Tali’s idea to name her combat drone Chiktikka. Taylor named her Combat drone Artemis. Artemis is a Greek goddess of the wilderness, the hunt. *Taylor and Dr. Chakwas went through the Skyllian Blitz. * There's an alternate Taylor made, her was created 9/19/11 and she's level 38, she will be set to skip Mass Effect 2. = 'Gallery' Mass Effect Engineer by shumworld.jpg Taylor Shep ME3.jpg Mass Effect Engineer wip.jpg Human Female Infiltrator MP.png Want to see more of my art. Check it out here. shumworld.deviantart.com